joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Stake
|-|Mr. Stake= |-|The Forest= - Mr. Stake’s catchphrase Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C Name: Mr. Stake, Mr. Steak (Yes, Steak spelled like the meat) Origin: TFS (Team Four Star) Verse Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Meganium Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption, Extremely high pain tolerance, Enhanced precision, Plant manipulation, Poison manipulation, Life force absorption, Solar energy absorption, Healing, Forcefield creation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Teleportation, has the ability to remain completely oblivious to danger and intimidation, Conceptual manipulation (Via The Forest) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Universe level (Far superior to QueenStinq, who killed a 4th dimensional Weedle. Stronger than ManCrobat, who killed Scrodum‘s Haunter, who oneshotted Slowmara, whose existence alone was corrupting the universe, Demon God Dumplin sees Mr. Stake as a potential threat) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to QueenStinq), The Forest is Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Universal Durability: At least Multi-Universe level Stamina: Very High Range: At least Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: Miracle Seed Intelligence: Varies (Despite being one of the most unpredictable fighting geniuses of all time, Mr.Stake is clueless on many things. Mr. Stake is said to have several doctoral degrees including areas revolving around Biology, Pokemon Anatomy, Child Psychology and Child development. At the same time, though achieving such accomplishments, Mr. Stake doesn't know who or what the sun is, where babies come from, how to operate a switch and contemplates questions like what stars like to eat for breakfast. He is also somewhat mentally impaired as a result of losing a large amount of mental cognitive energy trying to learn how to say his nickname correctly, which also resulted in a loss of some motor skills) Weaknesses: Extremely curious, friendly to the point where he will throw himself at opponents in an attempt to befriend them (Though this usually results in said opponents being absorbed into his body), his brain (Though whether or not being confused actually hinders him or increases his capabilities is currently unknown), Fire, Poison, Wind, Ice, and Bug-based attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Overgrow:' When low on health, Mr. Stake's Grass- type attacks do more damage. *'Tackle:' Mr. Stake tackles the opponent, potentially absorbing them in the process. *'Growl:' Mr. Stake growls at the opponent to lower their attack, though this is rarely effective as Mr. Stake’s growling is not innately intimidating. *'Razor Leaf:' Mr. Stake fires razor-sharp leaves that have a high chance to strike vitals. *'Poisonpowder:' Mr. Stake releases a cloud of poisonous spores that poison the opponent. *'Synthesis:' Mr. Stake ues the light of the sun to heal himself. *'Headbutt:' Mr. Stake flails head-first into the opponent. **'Stake Style Headbutt:' A move crafted after many uses derived from the original Headbutt attack, this attack not only damages the foe upon contact regardless of how hard thrown, but also captivates the foe into wanting to be Mr. Stake’s friend. *'Cut:' Mr. Stake cuts the opponent. A move that was kept just to catch weaker Pokemon and to cut down small trees. *'Reflect:' Mr Stake creates a barrier that reduces or nullifies physical damage. *'Magical Leaf:' Mr. Stake launches a barrage of powerful, magical, razor-sharp homing leaves at a blinding speed. *'Petal Dance:' Mr. Stake does an intricate dance, consisting mainly of flailing limbs, while attacking the opponent with a whirlwind of flower petals. *'Giga Drain:' Mr. Stake has saps the life force out of the opponent and transfers it to himself, healing him. *'Rock Climb:' Mr. Stake climbs rocks...not much else to be said *'Teleportation:' As described by Nappa, Mr. Stake has the ability to teleport. He does by literally disappearing out of our plane of existence in a white cloud of smoke, complete with the text saying 'poof'. *'The Forest:' After being hit with a Stand Arrow in Blackthorn City, Mr. Stake’s stand, The Forest, was unlocked. The Forest possesses superhuman senses, strength, stamina, accuracy, and faster than light speed and reflexes. It is a mid to long-range stand with the power to create, shape, and manipulate forests either from nothing or by shaping existing environment. It can manipulate all the aspects of the forests as well, from the purely physical ones to the mythical/conceptual ones. **'Frenzy Plant:' The ultimate ability of The Forest is the power to call upon the trees of the world, whom Mr. Stake has befriended, to fight in a form some would consider to be a "Frenzy of Plants". This ability was first demonstrated against Clair’s Kingdra, which was promptly obliterated. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:(TFS) Team Four Star Category:Pokémon Category:Absorption Users Category:Vegetation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Category:Conceptual Manipulation Category:Immeasurable Speed Category:Stand User Category:Stand Users Category:Tier 2 Category:WeeklyBattles' Profiles